A liner is often placed over a container opening to provide a seal. The seal between the liner and the container can be made by many suitable methods including a hot seal, a cold seal, and an induction seal. In the induction seal process, the lid is supplied with a liner already inserted into the lid. The liner is typically composed of a paper or foam layer bonded to a foil layer. A bottom layer under the foil is a polymer sealant. After the lid is attached to the container body, the container is passed under an induction coil. The induction coil heats the foil with an oscillating electromagnetic field, which in turn heats the liner to form a seal between the liner and the container body.
As a result of requiring the liner to stay within the lid prior to sealing, the liner must be larger than the opening by an acceptable tolerance. Also, the foam layer frequently shrinks due to the heating from the induction coil, which reveals a small edge of foil. Similarly, the paper layer commonly partially separates from the foil layer, which also reveals a small edge or portion of foil. Thus, when opening the container by first removing the lid from the container, a foil edge of the liner undesirably extends radially outward from the rim of the container. Accordingly, a method and apparatus is needed to manipulate the edge of the liner so that it no longer extends radially outward.